


Oh, no.

by Hiddlesbatch_girl



Series: The Oh Series [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Experiment gone wrong, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marriage, established relationsip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_girl/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_girl
Summary: The accident of Newt’s wife. What happened to the mother of the little girl from my Drabble “Oh!”? Here is the answer.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Original Character(s), Newt Scamander & Original Female Character(s), Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander & You, Newt Scamander/Original Character(s), Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Series: The Oh Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553425
Kudos: 13





	Oh, no.

The day of Newt’s wife tragic accident would have been explained very easily if Murphy’s Law had existed at the time. “Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong” it said, and that day there was nothing truer.

Carlotta was working in her house lab, a place strictly out of bounds for every beast (that restriction included her daughter, and sometimes her husband). She was trying to perfect a potion that would help people with traumatic experiences. The plan was to somehow block or erase the bad memories, to eliminate triggers and ultimately help the distressed.

To do this, she was mainly using the Swooping Evil’s venom and Jobberknoll’s feathers, reinforcing their memory-altering qualities to make them last longer and work on stronger memories.

Granted, erasing one’s memory wasn’t the smartest idea.

Maybe Carlotta should have thought of something to help with coping and calming instead of messing with something as unpredictable as a wizard’s mind. Or she should have followed the “no beasts on the lab rule”. Or put a silencing spell so the loud noises of Newt and their daughter playing outside wouldn’t distract her.

But she didn’t.

She brought the Fwooper with her because the little fella was sick, and neither she or Newt wanted to leave it alone and unsupervised. She left the noise from outside enter her lab because Carlotta loved her family. Her little family full of strange pets that were currently wreaking havoc on her backyard with Newt and their little girl.

This mix of factors wasn’t supposed to be a problem. But it was. Because everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong.

Her work, as always, kept her too distracted to realize that the Fwooper had started singing a dangerous while ago, and just as she was lifting the little vial with the potion to examine it more closely a loud _CRASH!_ from outside startled her and made her spill the potion onto herself. Shedidn’t even made it to the window to asses the damage outside when the singing and the potion made her black out.

***

When Newt entered the house, laughing with his daughter sitting atop his shoulders he immediately felt that something was wrong. He paused and slowly and quietly put Y/N on the floor.

“Papa?” The little girl looked at him with her head cocked to the side and a pout forming at the loss of contact.

“Shhh… poppet,” he touched his lip with his finger, “stay here while Papa goes and see where’s Mummy, okay?”

Y/N knew that she wasn’t allowed in her mother’s lab, so she went to play with Dougal in the living room.

Meanwhile Newt went upstairs and slowly followed the noise from the lab, he couldn’t… quite… place it…

“Oh, no.”

He rushed the rest of the way to the lab, flinging the door open and immediately casting the Silencing Charm at the Fwooper.

“Carlotta?!” The urgency in his voice was evident, and the panic was making itself known too. “Darling, are you okay?!”

He couldn’t see her, where was she? Why was she not responding? He looked in the ingredient’s closet, she wasn’t there… The bathroom? Empty.

His hands started trembling and he took a shaky breath, turning to look near the windowsill when he saw her.

Her body was sprawled on the floor, parallel to the window, the little vial still clutched i her extended hand and her face was ghostly pale.

“Darling?” He asked while approaching her and crouching ext to her body. “Carlotta? Carlotta can you hear me?”

There was still no movement, only her slow breathing and Newt was getting slightly more panicked with every second passing.

“Come on beautiful, open your eyes,” his hands were giving small pats to her cheeks now, trying to make her react, “please ope your eyes darling, please.”

Newt didn’t want to use a rousing spell on her, because he didn’t know exactly what she was working with and he feared the spell would make her worst. So he summoned some alcohol and put it near her nose, hoping that it might do some good and bring her back.

It did bring her back, in theory.

Because when she opened her eyes and saw her husband there, looking at her with his eyes full of worry and visibly shaking, she didn’t know what to do.

Carlotta didn’t knew who this man was, she didn’t knew where she was, she didn’t even know who she was.

She had lost memory of everything. _Everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I’m kind of back with another Drabble from the same storyline as “Oh!”, this is a prequel of sorts? I hope you liked it, leave a kudo and a comment if You did enjoy it. This might turn into a series... idk, hope so.   
> As always I also post on my Tumblr (newts-fan-case) and you can send me an ask or a message there (or here, I’m not picky). Anyways, read you next time!


End file.
